Nightly Times: Interactions
by Cynical-AMP
Summary: This continues off from the prologue and into the real thing. Mike Schmidt, the night watcher along with the sub-night watcher Billy are both a couple of two guys working at a family pizzeria. The gang doesn't really believe they're humans as they see them like endoskeletons but maybe if the duo try to gain more of their trust, things might go smooth sailing at night...
1. Memory

**- Hello once again viewers! Right now, we continue from the prologue and into the main story of Nightly Times. If haven't yet, please read the prologue story of Nightly Times before reading the real story here otherwise there will be a few things you may not understand in the plot. You can find the prologue story right on my page. Just click my name link and voilà! I would like to let you viewers know that time go by seemingly a lot quicker in this world of FNAF. It's to not drag things out so long, in this case I'm sure many people find distaste in. Enjoy the reading and remember to leave good review feedback of what you think about my story and what I can improve in. Sayonara!**

_Have as it may for this happy child_

_who wanted to play after such a while_

_fun and games at the majestic pizzeria_

_where imagination and fun come out of wonderful ideas._

_but the happy child who yearned for one thing_

_was the friend he recalled who rarely sings_

_Foxy the Pirate! Oh great and fearless! _

_the captain of scallywags while slightly vicious!_

_t'was a comrade to every little boy and girl_

_forwarding the captain to chuckle and curl_

_but there was one he saw who really made him smile_

_If you guessed right, Yes! The little happy child!_

_the days of adventure between the child and Foxy_

_they both showed a great deal of true moxie! _

_the happy child believed in his warm, beating heart_

_that he knew Foxy would never depart..._

_soon after a day of repetitive fun _

_the happy child walked up to the captain with a warm smile of the sun_

_telling the fox that he was to be forever his favorite_

_the feeling was mutual as the cunning fox nodded in agreement..._

_. . ._

_In the moment of peaceful atmosphere_

_the scoundrel fox started to hear..._

_the instincts were taking over, telling him to act!_

_Foxy couldn't control it, he soon was about to crack!_

_The happy child looked at him with confusion_

_he felt from Foxy, an uneasy tension..._

_his eyes were open wide, his mind started to twirl_

_the gaping mouth of his starting to unfurl_

_the happy child's best friend he saw loomed him, still staring into the black mouth_

_was the last thing he saw before his life went **out.**_

**-CHOMP-**

**...**

_sounds of screaming flooded to the ears of the employees and the Fazbear band_

_every adult taking their child out of the so-called fun land_

_Foxy snapped out of his instinctive trance_

_looked down to have changed to a trembling glance_

_he couldn't believe what he had done_

_for once during the day, something had gone terribly wrong._

_What did he think the child was, a lamb?_

_Doesn't matter, what happened, happened..._

**_and now the blood is on his hands..._**

_**Or "hook" in this case...**_


	2. Twice the Night

**Tuesday Night**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Parking Lot**

**11:55pm**

"Wake up already!"

He woke up with an unexpected start. He was sweating bullets from all over the corners of his pale face. Mike looked around himself in confusion wondering where he was or what fabric of matter he was inside of. Soon enough though his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, his mind becoming much more clearer to realize he was in his car. He finally remembered he was driving to the Pizzeria again for another whole night of hide-and-don't-get-killed with the animatronics. He still couldn't believe he still choosing to be the night watch of the haven of children fun after the night before.

"Bad dreams, Mike?"

"Huh?...Oh erm...yeah, a really strange one."

That's right, Mike remembered that Billy asked for a ride along with him this time to get to the pizzeria quicker. Added he could also have someone to talk to.

"Care to share about it?"

"That's the thing...I forgot it already- Ow!"

"What? You got another migraine?"

"You guessed it, pal."

The migraines were becoming more and more frequent lately which was strange. Mike assumed the thought because of being active more at night was messing with his sleeping schedule.

"Well we're here Mike, ready for another night of fun?"

Billy smirks while saying that unjustified comment. Mike squints his eyes in reply to it

"You know that no part in this job is considered to be a happy time at night."

"Can't you just live up for once?"

Mike simply ignored what he said knowing now that he actually needs to take the night watch job seriously as well he wishes that his punk friend would also get the picture. Billy slumps back into his seat with a pouting face on. Why did his new friend have to be such a spoil sport sometimes? Just today, Mike criticized him for playing stupidly loud music in the local convenience store. The clerk that Mike knew kicked both of them out immediately as he couldn't stand the obnoxious loud music either.

_**FLASHBACK TO AROUND AFTERNOON**_

_Mike and Billy are seen exiting the convenience store with the clerk mentioning that they were off-limits from the store for the rest of the day. He closes the door with a hard slam that made Mike flinch a bit from the sudden force. Mike slowly turns his head towards Billy, looking at him very sternly. Billy just looks back with a sheepishly cat-like grin._

"_I guess he's not really a fan of Green Day huh?"_

"_I just...WANTED a small latte and you had to deprive me of that?!"_

"_Hey, those drinks taste like morning sand, bleh! I don't know how you're able to take that stuff!"_

_Billy sticks his tongue out like a child to emphasize his distaste._

"_I mean we could have gone to the usual cafe we went to last time but noooooooo, you wanted to take your "precious" low-grade latte with a side of-...?"_

_If only Billy wasn't wrapped up in his complaining, he would've noticed that Mike has already started walking ahead up the street, ignoring whatever more Billy had to say. Billy can see he's already about to cross the street._

"_HEY! WAIT UP WILL YA?!"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

The two odd friends are now walking up to the back door of the pizzeria with Mike having the keys in hand to unlock it.

"I wonder if Bonnie is willing to play some more through the night..."

"Oh no, you are NOT having that episode with that anthromorphic bunny again!"

"Would you chill out for once? Besides what can you do if I decide to go anyway?"

Mike paused for a moment realizing the spot he's in. It's true there wasn't really anything he could do to stop him from screwing around. If only he had some sort of dirt on him...

"Because! if you do...I'll tell the boss! I bet he'll cut down your paycheck! Or worse, you be fired!"

"...And I'll tell him you ALLOWED me to run off at night. It wouldn't look good on your end either..."

Mike was stumped when he heard that. The little sneak would actually jeopardize his job to be short-lived if he were to snitch off to Mr. Fazbear. Mike was hopeless at this point at he stared at an unamused 16-year-old with his hands around his nape. Mike finally gave in.

"Ughhhh...FINE, go play with the fluffy purple bunny rabbit you little kid..."

Mike unlocked the door and opened it up allowing the two to enter inside the once again danger-zoned pizzeria. Mike headed to straight to his office and immediately started to monitor the pizzeria. He checked the stage to see the animatronics haven't awoken yet. While Billy instead headed straight down the hallway going wherever he felt like going. Mike couldn't believe how Billy thought he could parade however he wanted. It must be time of age how every teenager must feel. Mike already went through that so he had some understanding.

Just then...

***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING***

"That guy again?"

Mike went up to press the voice button from the phone. He went back to chair and listen in to what his "guide" had to say. Hopefully some good news about the job.

"_**Er, hello! Hello? Uhh...well, if you're hearing this, you made it to Day 2. Uhh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm...you might need to go ahead and peak at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know?**_

"Already ahead of ya."

_**Uhh, interesting enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey! I guess that's another reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. Uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find something, or someone in your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uhh, you might have only a few seconds to react, but...not that you would be in any danger of course!**_

"BULLSHIT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD FROM YOUR LAST MESSAGE!"

_**I'm not implying that. Uhh, also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. **_

"Character?...-Oh my god...you don't mean..."

Mike switched to the camera viewing Pirate's Cove. The pink curtains were closed. But still, Mike started to wonder what the guy said. Does he mean that...

"Ouch!...Damn another migraine..."

_**Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh, talk to you soon!"**_

With that, Mike continued to monitor the pizzeria. In one camera he finds Billy wandering around aimlessly scouting the place. Mike still couldn't believe Mr. Fazbear actually hired him. Him getting $60 per week seems a little off.

Thinking about this reminded that "talk" he wanted to have with Mr. Fazbear...

_**FLASHBACK TO EVENING**_

_Mike is inside Mr. Fazbear office having a meeting discussion about what Mike had learned last night and why he was not informed about it beforehand. _

"_Mike my boy, I'm sorry for not telling about the circumstances on being here. If I did, you probably would have not taken it in the first place. _

"_What?!"_

"_Mike, You gotta understand me here. I was really getting desperate into finding a new night watch for this establishment. Otherwise the CEO's over in downtown will have no choice but to have this place condemned and taken down. And this pizzeria has been here as long as I could ever remember."_

"_But putting me AND Billy in that sort of danger?! Are you kidding me?! Like why can't you just...**reprogram** them or something? What makes them confuse a human for an endoskeleton?"_

"_It's complicated Mike but I already have my best technicians trying to fix that problem for quite a long while. For now, I think it's best for you to not ask any more questions regarding this."_

_Mike was so frustrated on not getting the answers he wanted from him. But still needed a good reason to why he shouldn't quit and keep working as the night watch. Mike stood up and slams his hands on the desk and leans closer to Mr. Fazbear angrily._

"_Then tell me why I shouldn't quit! Tell me why I have to risk my life to getting killed by a suit for this pizzeria! TELL ME!"_

_Both of the two men stare into each others eyes in the heated atmosphere surrounding the entire enclosed office._

"_...This first being is the risk of escape. If there is no night watch guarding the night, the animatronics may have a sense of wanting to explore **outside** of the pizzeria. I can't endanger someone's life over the case of one of the gang accidentally hurting an individual. Besides, it could really scare some people seeing isolated robots wandering around the city as it will cause a disturbance in the area, involving the police even. And guess what after all that? **Lawsuit. **And the other reason being...**"**_

_After Mr. Fazbear simply stands up and pulls Mike over to his office window that shows the entire hub of the pizzeria. It's a usual sight to see the many children playing with each other along with bright smiles adorned to their faces._

"_Is this..."_

"_...W-w-what do you mean?"_

"_Do you see them? These children having the time of their lives everyday here? This is the one place in town where **a kid can be a kid**. (I'm pretty sure most of you can guess where that line is from :3) If you still decide to quit, then go ahead. If hopefully I do find another person to do the job soon after, then this pizzeria will escape from being closed down."_

"_What about Billy? You can just take him instead of me."_

"_If only I could but I have standards when it come to the rules here. And the rule states that you must be at least 18 or up to take the job. Your friend told me he was 16 when you guys were getting acquainted with the other employees."_

_Damn, that could have been an escape route for Mike but that age restriction...besides, didn't he tell himself that he wasn't a coward to Billy? And right now he's starting to go back to sounding like a coward. It would really pain Mike to see all those happy faces disappear if the pizzeria were to shut down and wiped off the face of the earth._

_Mike's face is darkened over from his blue cap until he turns his over to Mr. Fazbear, who is indeed waiting for his choice. _

"_...Alright, I understand. I'll continue working Mr. Fazbear and...sorry for yelling earlier..."_

_Mike suddenly flinched in surprise from the quick pat on the shoulder from his boss._

"_Don't stress about it. I can understand why you were so upset from this. Well, I'll let you off now to get ready for tonight. I gotta paper work to deal with right now. Well?! Get going boy!"_

_Even from the stormy upbeat attitude, Mike was still able to put a thumbs up smile to Mr. Fazbear while heading out the door and soon leaving the pizzeria. _

"_Hmm...maybe I'll go take some photos at the pier..."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

After 3 hours, Mike decided to play for a bit on his camera, tinkering on its components from being so bored. He didn't hear the animatronics coming by during those past 3 hours, luckily, but he knew Billy was right when he said that this job does get boring. Maybe this easy-going task he wished and gotten might have been a bit too easy.

"I wonder what Billy is doing right now...I didn't hear any noise this whole time so he probably isn't messing Bonnie again?"

Still unknown to him, he didn't realize two certain animatronics that had already awoken at this time and having a small conversation to themselves.

**The Stage**

Bonnie the purple bunny is sitting down on the old floor-board stage in a Native American style with his arms crossed over. He is acting grumpy right now from what happened over last night with that annoying little endo that he had to chase and made him ripped his furry bottom flesh. Luckily, Mr. Fazbear noticed it and had some repairs to it before any of the kids noticed it. That would have been the embarrassment of a lifetime for dear Bonnie.

"If I ever see that little stick again I'm gonna break him like a toothpick and watch him wail over it!"

"Heeheeheee! That's a little dark, even for you!"

Bonnie looked up behind him to see the snickering little bird standing over beside him with a cheeky expression on her face.

"Oh bug off! That little thing is gonna get what's coming to em!"

He immediately stands up and starts punching in the air to show what he would do to the endo.

"Gonna give em what for! With a little of this! And that! And take THAT! WA-CHAAAAAW!"

"Easy there bunny boy, you might wanna go easy on him at least!"

"No way, Chica, he's gonna get the double barrels! FULL ON! HUNMP!"

"Heehee! Anyways I thought it was pretty funny seeing all of that going on."

"!, Wait, you were active at the time I was chasing the little trash stick?!"

Bonnie zoomed straight into Chica's face with an enraged expression. Chica looked caught off by it.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU HELP ME?!"

"I didn't wanna spoil the fun you two were having! Besides, running around like that seems way too much work."

She happily happily smiles after that leaving the angry rabbit going off more of the complications he has to deal with.

"And you too Freddy! Why didn't you help?!"

He didn't response from him at all as silence went by. Freddy probably hasn't awoken yet.

"Looks like he's still sleeping. Must be hibernation for him"

"Chica...One, it's April, Two, he's an animatronic like us he doesn't sleep for REAL."

The yellow chicken female then puts her hands on her waist.

"Then explains what he's doing NOW hmp?!"

Bonnie looks at her stupefied then towards the silent, unmoving Pizzeria mascot icon and then back to Chica.

"He's...offline! And you know that!"

"I always think he's sleeping while standing and that's that!"

"WELL I SAY HE'S OFFLINE!"

"SLEEPING!"

"OFFLINE!"

"SLEEPING!"

"OFFLINE!"

"SLEEPING!"

"OFFLINE!"

-CLANG-

While the two were going at it with each other, a noise came from the kitchen that mainly alerted Chica. Knowing that was her own special sanctum of happiness and pizza-making.

"...D-Did you hear that?"

"Yeah...sounds like it came from the kitchen..."

"...I better go check it out...you wait here."

Chica walks off the small stair platfrom connected to the stage. Being unlike Bonnie who prefers to jump off with no hesitation. She starts walking off to the kitchen wondering what could possibly have made the noise.

"Right...I'll just sit here thinking about my consciousness or whatever"

Bonnie goes back to his original sitting position with the same grumpy expression.

**Guard Office**

Apparently, Mike Has also heard the noise from the kitchen. He quickly switched to the camera viewing the kitchen. But to some avail...

"What the- _**Video recording feed disabled, audio only**_? Why is it disabled?"

It didn't matter to him as he could hear someone eating in the kitchen with sounds of munching and munching that sound displeasing to Mike's ears. He was about to switch to the stage camera when he suddenly heard a voice from the kitchen. The voice sounded familiar...and Mike could obviously guess who's voice it was.

"Whew! Heh ha! That really hit the spot! Chica sure makes the best pizzas there is! Man, even after 4 boxes, I'm still hungry..."

"...That...carefree...punk..."

Then a voice that Mike didn't recognize was then said in the kitchen, sounding feminine to him.

"Who's still hungry? And...who...are you?"

The unfamiliar voice made Mike question on who exactly it was...A woman here? No, what kind of woman would be here at night? Mike then got the clue, whoever has found Billy eating away at pizzas in the kitchen was probably...

"Chica?"

A moment of silence is spread across the audio feed...

"**Hi Chica!"**


	3. Carefree Mess

**Wednesday**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

** 3:00am**

An awkward silence has never been so awkward before...

"Hi Chica!"

Billy is giving a small wave to the bewildered female animatronic who is standing near at the kitchen door. Her robotic eyes locked on Billy's figure who is sitting on the floor eating the last pizza slice of the box he took. She has no words to say as she is marveled by Billy.

"You know, -gulp- this is pure quality right here. I missed the taste of it!"

Billy takes the last gulp of pizza food in his mouth as he wipes off the crumbs off his hands with a spare napkin.

"But anyways, awesome to see ya again. I wonder if you and the others still remember me from that one time I was here. Well, do ya?"

The stunned Chica said no response to his question. After getting a good picture of him, she finally realized that he was the endo that grumpy old Bonnie was chasing from last night. Making Bonnie look like a fool of himself (what was she thought what was hilarious to watch) while also making a ruckus through the night.

Billy started to wonder why she hasn't answered yet to him.

"...Chica?...Heeeellooooooooooooo..."

She continued to stare at him with her widened violet eyes. Finally she turned to then look at the pizza boxes lying around Billy in a circle. Billy then noticed to what she was analyzing at.

"...Oh these?...Yeeeeeah, heh heh..."

The teen then scratches the back of his hair in embarrassment.

"See, after a while I KINDA got hungry and well I stumbled into the kitchen and I was gonna eat a FEW slices but it tastes so good and...yeah, news story to you is I have a big appetite."

And with that he slaps his chest with a sheepish, calm smile.

Chica then shows reaction by walking towards to the figure she is conflicting on whether it was an endo or not. Billy shows no sign of fear as Chica gets nearer to him. Instead, it's if as putting a question mark over his head.

As soon as she's standing in front of him, she finally the animatronic chicken say's something to the satisfied teen by pointing straight at him.

"...Did...did you really eat most of the pizza in stock?!"

Billy nods slowly to her. She really couldn't believe it. She thought to herself then that the weird thing in front of her couldn't really be an endo could it? It must be something else if it was able to digest her pizzas. Then again, why should she believe that he really did eat pizza? For all she knows, he could really BE an endo and just faking it...But if he is faking it...where could he hide a worth of 6 boxes of fresh pizza?

Chica looked around to see if he did hide any pizza somewhere but there was nothing of the sort in sight of the kitchen until it came to her eyes focusing on a trash bin.

She quickly ran over to look inside but to her avail there was nothing but the nasty sight of a load of garbage...So he didn't hide any pizza at all.

"Whatcha lookin' for Chica?"

Chica then looked back at the figure still becoming more and more skeptical of it as she eyed it from its head to feet. Suddenly, a certain recognizable voice then emerged throughout the hall that made her flinch.

"Hey CHIIIICAAAA! DID YA FIND WHAT MADE THE NOISE?!"

She immediately ran over to stick her head out of the kitchen and reply back.

"Uhh!-Erm, e-everything's fine Bonnie! One of my pans just fell from the shelf! I just placed it incorrectly!, heh ha..."

"...Alright then..."

With that, she closes the door and locks it. If Bonnie were to found out that the little endo he solely hates as of now was here in the kitchen, nothing would stop him from going Chuck Norris on the endo!

"Phew..."

She then turned to look at the figure again.

"_Ok girl, this is some weird...thing that ate almost half the pizzas and you are going to handle this like a professional! I'll finally show Freddy how much of a big girl I am!"_

As soon as she is close, she kneels down to it with a questioning glare.

"Whatever you are, Freddy is not gonna like you being here...but first answer me this: Are you an endo-skeleton or not?"

"...Well at least you're a bit reasonable unlike Bonnie."

"Well are you?!"

He shakes his head without a care. Chica felt she had no choice but to believe he wasn't an endo. She would have to take this...thing up to Freddy to decide what to do with it.

Chica then sits on the floor completely facing the figure.

"So what now, Chica?"

"That's another thing, stop talking to me like you know me!"

Billy shrugs to her.

"Would you rather I call you fried chicken?"

"!"

"Heh! That's what I thought too."

He puts on a cat-like grin on his face for his mischievous comment. But she didn't find that well at all. Chica then crosses her arms over each other having a blushing, grumpy expression.

"Hmp! Whoever you are, you're not gonna go anywhere at this point! Freddy will know what to do with you when he wakes up, so for now just sit tight!"

"Well, I am hoping to see Freddy again so I guess I can wait. Hmm...maybe I should ask Mike if he wants to introduce himself as well."

"Mike?...who's...Mike?"

**Guard Office**

** 5:00am**

"...FUGNUGGETS! THE STAGE!"

Mike being so wrapped up in his camera has screwed up again to constantly check the stage from time to time for the animatronics. Viewing the corresponding video feed, to his horror, only Freddy Fazbear himself was still inactive and he was the **only** one there.

"Ooooh, now I messed up...hopefully Billy is good on his end and got away from Chica. Okay, power is at...20%!?"

Mike then checked the hallways using the light system and luckily not a single of the animatronics were there. Looking at the time on the tablet showed that he had an hour left.

"C'mon power, just last long enough until then! There's a baseball game showing today and I wanna catch my spot!"

Mike switched to the kitchen camera that only collects the audio feed to hear what's going on.

"_**Yeah, he's the other night watch that works here. I signed up to work here only to help him out at night."**_

"_**They...hired two ones? I don't believe it...Freddy is not gonna like this again..."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**N-none of your beeswax!"**_

"_**Jeez...people never tell me anything..."**_

From this, Mike realized two things. One, amazingly, Chica and his punky friend were actually having...a normal conversation? Two, Billy just gave away the idea to her that he is the other person that works here along with Billy.

Mike facepalms hard against his forehead with a sharp slap, leaving a stingy red mark.

"Wait, why should I worry? Ha..haaa...I'm safe as long as he doesn't-"

"_**If you want to know Chica, The office is down the hallway."**_

"MOTHERTRUCKER!"

"_**Look I already know where it is! Just keep quiet okay?!"**_

"_**OKAY, okay...Man, when is Freddy gonna wake up anyway?"**_

"_**Ha! Trust me, I KNOW when he does."**_

"_**But do we HAVE to wait here?"**_

"_**YES! Because my friend will flip into a bunny rage if he sees you again!"**_

"_**Bunny rage?...OH Bonnie! Well you know, I don't mind him. He's actually pretty fun just like from yesterday night.**_

Mike switched to another camera as he could just not take anymore of that. With a sigh, he continued to flip through the cameras, looking for Bonnie's position. He started to wonder about how Billy can be so happy-go-lucky about this. He takes everything as if it's just a game to him and not even think about the slightest thought of his life in danger.

"The guy must have some irresponsible parents then...Let's see..."

It was one after the other camera to mindlessly search for a animatronic rabbit somewhere in the pizzeria. With no luck, Mike decided to check on the power.

"Okay what does it sa-...Oh...my..."

**10****%** power left. His eyes didn't fool him. It clearly stated that number on the screen. The time on the tablet showed that it was 5:55am. Mike was shaking in his shoes.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon **C'MON!**"

**Kitchen**

** 5:55am**

Since in the passing time of Mike searching for Bonnie, Billy and Chica have sat quietly across from each other, Chica still kneeling and eyeing Billy intently while the calm teen is kicking it back with his eyes closed.

"_There's no way I'm gonna let you out of my sight! No way, un uh!"_

Out of the blue, Billy then stands up and in his usual shady pose says something out of the peculiar silence that engulfed the kitchen.

"Well looks like I'm gonna go soon. Too bad Freddy couldn't come tonight."

Chica immediately stands up and blocks the exit.

"Oh no, Freddy IS coming! You need to stay there!"

Billy pondered at this for a moment while he and Chica both lock eyes to each other.

"Look, soon its gonna be 6:00am and you and Bonnie need to be up on the stage by then right? You guys DO have your own set of rules to follow right?"

Chica thought about it and slowly began to come to agreement from the new circumstances. As much as what do with the figure was important, being ready for the children was even more vital.

"_Oooh Freddy, you old fart! Why did you have to be so tired?"_

She then nods slowly to Billy and turns around to open the door. But as soon as she opens...

"Oh hey Chica!"

"BONNIE!"

"Yep it's me! Just thought I check up on you since you were in here for a while. What's going-"

Bonnie then notices the endo that shamed his own bunny pride the other night.

"YOUUUU!"

"Eeeeeeeey, Bonster! Still looking good I see!"

"Get back to the stage Chica! I'll deal with this thing!"

"No! Bonnie wait!-"

Bonnie quickly moves past Chica and runs straight at Billy in trying to tackle him. Unfortunately for Bonnie, Billy has some fast reflexes when it comes to situations like this. As soon as Bonnie is near enough, Billy takes a high jump in the air, passing over Bonnie who looks up at him in bewilderment in the slow-motion time scape. Bonnie crashed into the kitchen stove causing a vibration in the walls to run up and make the hanging silverware overhead drop onto his head. It didn't hurt him of course but instead made him even angrier. Chica couldn't even help it but giggle at the funny gag.

Bonnie watches as Billy sticks his tongue out to him while running out of the kitchen.

"You gotta do better than that, Bonnie!"

"Son of a- you little SHRIMP!"

Bonnie chases after Billy leaving Chica also after the two. Billy eludes Bonnie quite well as he is surprisingly agile and quick enraging Bonnie as the minutes go by.

Chica watches from the sidelines to enjoy another round of a hilarious strip. She assumed that maybe the figure was actually fast enough to outrun Bonnie.

Billy continually makes more and more of a fool out of the rampaging bunny. It was until then a certain **someone** decide that the charade had gone on long enough.

"THAT WOULD BE QUITE ENOUGH."

The booming low voice that stretched out through the entire hub caught the two stopping in their tracks. Chica looks to the stage with a somewhat shocked look. Bonnie turned his head to the stage and Billy as well but with a more confused expression.

To their eyes, the one that comes into their view is an averaged height, brown animatronic bear with a small 18th century top hat and a microphone in his right hand. He is crossing his arms with an annoyed glare over his face, mainly toward at Bonnie.

Bonnie shivers as he stands straight up like a pole facing the bear.

"Oh uh...Hi Freddy...See uh, I was just catching this escaped endoskeleton that was on the loose!"

"Look, I don't care what's going on but I want you to stop what you're doing and get on stage. It's almost time. Same to you too, Chica."

"But what about the-"

"Just do what I'm telling you. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Bonnie takes one last grumpy look at Billy before slugging his feet away towards the stage. Chica walks to the stage passing by Billy before stopping. She takes one look at Billy again before walking again to her spot on stage. Freddy Fazbear, looking left and right with his two best friends side-by-side makes a great big sigh to himself, thinking of the unnecessary situations he has to deal with.

Light from the outside surfaces into the Pizzeria as the sun is rising. Billy looking at his watch shows that it is 6:00am.

"Billy?! Billy!"

Billy turns his head to see Mike coming from the hallway and running up to him.

"Hey! You okay man?! Did any of them even hurt you?"

"Wow, you really care about my safety don't cha?"

"! N-nn-noo! I just...can't risk someone's death here! That's all!"

"So what were doing all night up in that boring office?"

"Take a wild guess you moron."

"Watching the place is too boring. You should really come out and interact with these fellas."

Billy points to the stage with Bonnie and Chica eyes-widened at the appearance of Mike and Freddy squinting his eyes at the two with curiosity.

"You're out of your god-forsaken, careless mind if you think I'm ever gonna interact with them."

"Your loss dude."

Billy then looks up at towards Freddy who is now looking directly at him skeptically. Billy takes a huge inhale into his system...

"...Billy?..."

"YOOO!"

Mike jumps back at Billy's sudden exaggerated holler. Freddy looks at Billy unfazed but Bonnie and Chica taken back a bit.

"...Wha...What the hell, Billy?!"

"FREDDY! I guess you had problems waking up sooner but that's alright! I'll make sure my friend and I will introduce ourselves soon at some point! And maybe we can clear up all this confusion about endoskeletons!"

And with that, Billy winks with a tooth smile and thumbs up at toward Freddy. Freddy eyes widens at this and he is confused by this weird endo...but snapping out of the shocked trance he takes one last incredulous look at him before the stage curtains automatically close in each other, masking the view of the entire stage.

Out of nowhere Mike smacks his cap at Billy's head. Billy turns to look at him unaffected but confused.

"Introduce?...INTRODUCE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!"

"What's the big deal, Mike?"

"The BIG DEAL is that you make the most impulsive decisions EVER! Why do I still even hang out with you?"

Billy shrugs at Mike as he doesn't really know the answer to that.

"Maybe because you need me here for the extra help? Otherwise if you're caught..."

Billy playfully teases Mike by erratically moving his fingers around in a scary fore-sighting.

"...YOU'D BE STUFFED IN A SUIT WITHOUT FLUFF? Hahahaha!"

Billy cracks up laughing at Mike's future phobia as he heads out to walk out and exit the pizzeria.

Mike looks at him very sternly as he exits out and heads his own way to wherever he goes after work.

Mike sighs to himself while looking down to put on and straighten his blue night watch cap. He soon then walks out of the Pizzeria while calling Mr. Fazbear to let him know that everything went well for the night. He ends the call and puts back his phone in his pocket.

"**Okay...now to get some tickets for the game today!"**


	4. On Your Own

**Thursday**

** Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

** 12:00am**

Another day and another night. Tonight wasn't exactly gonna be an easy task to take. Mike was feeling butterflies in his stomach of what was to come, sweating bullets of his anxiety. To know the fact that this night was a night where he's actually going solo on this night watch.

As Mike walked into his office, he shakily pulled out his phone to read the long text he got from Billy earlier today to hope what he said was just a dream. That HE was in just a dream.

"_Hey Mike, as it turns out, I...can't really help you. I have somewhere else to be tonight for...__**personal reasons**__. Looks like Freddy and the gang will just have to wait for me a little longer for all of us to sort out this misunderstanding __concept__ of endo-skeletons, huh? Heh heh...For now, I'll guess they'll be looking for you. Well I'm sure after a few easy days on the job you__'ve__ got__ten__ the hang of using those doors, right? I guess I can't really help you all the time now, can I? But don't worry dude, you got this!_

_-__Billy_

_P.S.- Can ya __get__ me a slice of pizza from the Kitchen? Chica's pizzas are the bomb :D._

_P.S.S- Try not to pass out like an old woman when you see them XD."_

"...**I'll keep that in mind, you buttwipe**..."

Mike slumps down in his chair with great disappointment and turns on the monitor tablet. Mike was truly scared without a doubt. It's only been easy for him because of Billy being around. His adventurous curiosity is what kept the animatronics at bay and away from his office. But now, the tutorial stops for good and it's time to get in game. Let's just hope the animatronics have something better to do tonight that doesn't involve anywhere near the office.

_*****_**RING****_* *_RING_* *_RING_* *_RING_* *_RING_* *_RING_*_**

"Another message? How many more does this guy have? Oh well, the more the merrier..."

Mike pushes the answer button on the phone and quietly waits to hear the voice of his "mentor" once again.

"_**Hello? Hello! Hey, you're doing great!**_

"Thanks-"

_**Most people don't last this long!**_

Mike's face suddenly turned from peachy tan to snow white. Yeah, those are really good words to say to a newbie who's still freaked out of his mind now that he currently doesn't have his distraction. And the fun hasn't even started yet...

_**...I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now...I'm not implying that they died...That-that-that's not what I meant...Uh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time...things are starting to get real tonight...Uh, h-hey listen...**_

"?"

_**I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh...try playing dead! Ya know, go limp!**_

"_WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME. That trick only works against REAL BEARS!...Or...that's at least what I heard in the media..._

_**Uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume. They might try to...stuff an endo-skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work...**_

"I'm pretty sure I don't even want to know...DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T I BRING A GUN OR SOMETHING?!"

_**Yeeeeeeaaah, never mind, scratch that, it's best just to not get CAUGHT. Umm, well, ok. I-I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."**_

The call ends, leaving only sound of the office fan blowing towards towards Mike's face. Which was helpful at least to cool away the hot sweat running down his face and dripping to the floor.

"Okay Michael, you can handle this. Just stay calm and do the job. **Just. Do. The. Job.**"

Looking at the tablet displayed the power at 95%. If only, it would be appreciated if the numbers dropped down at a slow pace. But that's as long as Mike does not use the doors and lights too much. Now first things first.

"Okay...Stage Camera..."

Luckily, Mike has a head-start. The three anthromorphic animals have not yet to awaken from their inactive state. Looking at Freddy though reminded Mike of the "get-together" that Billy loudly suggested the other morning. Mike knows that there's not a chance that he's gonna be willing enough to go near them. Let alone being friends!

Just then, Mike remembered what the phone guy said. It also connected to what he wanted to find out if it was true. He flipped to the correct camera displaying...

"...Pirate's Cove..."

Even though the video feed was barely visible with it's static interference, he could see that the curtain's that masked the sight of Pirate's Cove was now slightly unveiled...and showing a pair of two yellow glowing eyes staring into the dark abyss...The shape of the figure suddenly looked very familiar to Mike. Along with the shape of its crooked jaw with pointy teeth. It looked archaic and worn out as if it was used almost its entire life. Finally, the bulb lights up in Mike's mind as he knew exactly who the figure shying behind the curtain in Pirate's Cove.

"**FOXY"**

* * *

><p><strong>The Stage<strong>

It was on the stage soon after Mike had switched to the other camera feed that all three of the animatronics had awoken simultaneously from their inactive conditions. Freddy turned to face Bonnie who was trying act as innocent as possible with his ears down. Freddy simply folded his arms.

**No Dice.**

"Do you care to explain what happened the other night?"

"W-what night?"

"...**The night you pretended to hide ****your**** easter eggs**...I'm talking about the night when you were chasing that endo-skeleton! Just what was going on?"

"Well...I was uh, trying to put it into its costume, like how you told me about the rules! No endo-skeleton can't be without its costume on at Freddy Fazbear's!"

"Really now?...and was that ruckus really necessary? You almost broke a table!"

It was at this moment Chica decided to intervene into the dispute.

"But Freddy! That thing was fast! And actually..."

"What is it?"

"I don't think that endo...IS an endo..."

Freddy was about to reply but Bonnie immediately asked his curious question.

"Then explain to us WHAT was it then, huh?! That thing made me rip my fur and crash into so many walls! I still wanna get back at it!"

"I-I don't know you carrot-for-brains! But I do know that thing is not one of like the endos in the supply room."

"Chica, how do you know this?"

"Yeah! Tell us!"

"Because it ate the pizzas! It told me that it did!"  
>Freddy and Bonnie both stared at her with eye-widened expressions. Freddy then looked down thinking while putting a finger to his chin. Bonnie then spoke up.<p>

"AND YOU BELIEVED WHAT IT SAID?! IT'S AN ENDO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"BUT IT'S PROBABLY NOT, BONNIE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN TALKED WITH IT! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TRUST THEM!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME FOR ONCE?!-"

"**Enough."**

The two turned their heads towards Freddy who was standing at the front of the stage with his back turned against them. It seems that Freddy was thinking for quite a while during the argument.

"Listen, I'll deal with this situation by myself so forget about anything you two know about that endo-skeleton for now...By the way..."

Freddy turns his full body towards his two friends.

"Do you guys recall what it said to us the other morning?"

After a moment passes, the two then nod their heads after recalling the endo's words.

"Freddy, what do you think it meant by it wanted to introduce itself more clearly to us along with-"

'Hey! THAT'S RIGHT! There was another endo along with that annoying one! Why are these guys suddenly coming out of the closet?"

Freddy was thinking long and hard about this whole situation. Things were going smoothly usual at the Pizzeria like on any other day but now suddenly two endo-skeletons come out of nowhere all of a sudden?

"_That endo-skeleton...is a weird one...and that other one looked...uncomfortable...I wonder..."_

"Do you guys think that they're still here?"

"Might be Freddy! Maybe we can get some answers from them if we find them."

"Or maybe we can get some friggin payback around here..."

Chica put on a frowning beak expression while looking sternly at the ill-tempered Bonnie.

"You just can't seem to let that go now, can you?"

"Whatever the case, we'll just have to keep an out for them again. If any one of you see them again, tell me as soon as possible, understand?"

They both nod in agreement.

"Good."

"But wait! What about Foxy? He doesn't know about any of this yet!"

All of their systematic minds exclaimed in astonishment to the truth that they still needed to inform Foxy of the situation of the two endos.

"Don't worry, birdy, I'll go tell the that sneaky- Huh?!"

"What is it, Bonnie?"

He points towards a specific direction outside the stage, Freddy and Chica follow to exactly where their friend is pointing to. To their shock, they find to see that Bonnie is pointing to the Pirate's Cove. With the curtains unveiled fully to show that the small space is now...empty!

"Wh-...What the?!"

"Where's Foxy?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sorry for the long update. You got Christmas and New Year's to blame for that. I got caught up having a good time for myself that I nearly forgot to submit a new chapter. <strong>**I really wanted to get this done before the vacation is over. ****Right then****, next part will come soon ****guys. As always, remember to leav****e ****an h****onest review**** and have a Happy New Year guys, Sayanora!**

** -****AMP**


	5. For Me Matey!

**Guard Office**

** 5:00am**

** A few minutes before the scream**

* * *

><p>Mike was currently staring off into space while loosely holding the tablet to his side. He just couldn't believe it. He actually saw his childhood hero, active and working again...<strong>even though he looked like he came out of a shelter home<strong>...

"...All this time...he was still here...the whole entire- OUCH!...MIGRAINES!"

Mike holds onto the center topside of his head, shutting his eyes hard to the painful pulse that was beating in his brain...after a moment, the pain slowly subsided and soon he slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times before seeing...

"Huh?!"

As if to encourage the process of bringing about a nervous breakdown, he saw flashing images of the faces of Freddy and Bonnie. Those two that are probably of what Mike is scared of the most in this wacked-out minimum wage job.

"! WHAT THE?! G-G-GE-GET AWAY!"

Mike frantically starts to swoosh his hands into the air, trying to get the images away from him. He nearly dropped the tablet while moving around so much. Soon, they just...disappeared, away from his mind. Mike heart couldn't take much more of it. He was breathing heavily right now.

"Was...that...a hallucination?!"

Mike brushed off the sense and quickly got control over himself. He went back to the tablet to check the power.

"20%!...Okay that's not bad...let's see...animatronics are there and...ACTIVE!...But wait, they haven't left the stage?...And they're conversing with each other...Oh whatever, that's good enough for me. As long as they stay the hell away from me!..."

Mike then went back to check Pirate's Cove to see if Foxy was still there, peeking through the curtains. Instead, it seems as though the captain isn't so shy at all. In the video feed, Mike finds Foxy standing outside his cove hideout, getting a better glimpse of his childhood hero. And needless to say, he was not in the best condition. Most of his appearance was of his fake red fur patched in dust and covered in dirt. His chest fur was torn, leaving a large gaping slashed hole and revealing a darkened sight of his inner endoskeleton. His fake brown pants were mostly shredded and as everything else they were just...filthy. The only thing that still seemed in good condition would have to be his trademark pirate hook.

Mike felt a bit saddened over Foxy's current condition. Though also at the same time he wondered whether or not if he's like the other animatronics. Mike bit his lower lip at the thought as he stares intently at the tall anthromorphic fox through the camera.

"...As much as I want to...I just can't risk the chance of letting him in here...maybe I'll go look at him after 6."

As Mike continued to look at Foxy, he noticed that he seemed to be looking somewhere else with his head tilted as if he's wondering about something...From calculating the perspective of Foxy and the camera's point of view, Mike figured out that Foxy was probably looking toward the stage. Was he observing his friends while they converse? If so, why not join them?

Mike flipped back to the Stage camera to see the animatronics still there. It looked as though Freddy was sort of giving Bonnie a hard time. Chica seemed to be twiddling with her fingers, nervously. They have not noticed Foxy yet.

"Hmm...They really...act like normal humans...that's what they're programmed to do right?"

Mike finally settled to have a discussion with Mr. Fazbear after his shift ends. For now, he just has to hold tight. He flips back to camera for Pirate Cove.

"Wh-what?"

Upon viewing Pirate Cove, Mike came to expect Foxy still standing outside the cove looking a bit lost and finding his sense of direction. Instead, he found nothing...the curtains were on the sides leaving the cove full open in view. Nothing was in there or outside, including the scurvy captain Foxy. The only thing that was different...was the sign. It was supposed to say "Sorry! Out of Order!" but Mike's eyes did not need to be cleaned out to see correctly of what the wooden sign said now.

"**IT'S ME?**...What on earth does that-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p>…...The high-pitched robotic scream erupted throughout the office that made him pass out from shock and fall to the floor. The shock impact of hitting his head to floor, immediately leaving Mike drifting into a state of unconsciousness. Before his eyes closed, Mike could only see a faded glimpse of a withered red figure...<p>

"Oi! Who's t' peepin' tom that's tryin' t' stare at me home this time? I oughta give ye night dwellers a good kick in the-!"

His jaw was hanging open as he couldn't believe who he was looking at on the ground. Immediately, his face went from astonishment to a face of happy joy.

"Well I'll be a barrel 'o spiced rum! 'tis me bucko Mikey!"

Foxy squats himself down to get a clearer look at Mike's face.

"...Yarr, ye changed quite a lot now, haven't ye?...Ye've certainly matured since I last saw ye. Woefully, ye still have be a jolly scurvy dog! Yarr! Har Har Har!"

Foxy takes off the cap and scruffles Mike's hair playfully while laughing heartily to himself, completely oblivious to the fact that his first mate is currently counting sheep in his sleep. He then stops abruptly and has a questioning expression.

"But, I wonder why ye came back. Be ye takin' th' nightfall shift perhaps? Matey, that be a really bad case fer ye. Me mates gunna mistake ye fer one 'o them endo-skeletons or whatever Freddy calls them."

Foxy begins to think about what he could do to keep Mike out of harm's way. But it looks like nothing comes to mind as he tries to think of a solution to keep him away from his other friends.

"Argh! I got nothin'! Me mind be still crooked up like a monkey off o' seawater! Sorry matey, I feel as though t' best move for ye be t' quit. But no worries! You can always visit from time t' time t' meet me behind t' scenes! Oi! You can just take t' employee job, right?! Argh! What do ye say, bucko?"

Even with a slightly broken mouth, he can still put on a pleased smile as he waits for Mike's answer...seconds go by and the captain realizes that Mike hasn't said anything yet during the course of him talking. He blinks a few times before leaning forward closer to Mike dozed face.

"Hm? Oi, Mike? Mikey?...Hmm, ye still be too stunned to see me, eh? Argh, Har Har Har! I can understand that! After all, I still be t' greatest pirate you've ever seen!, no, t' greatest pirate ANYONE'S ever seen! Well, ye can always decide later, I be right? Yhar! Har! Har! Har Har! Haaar!"

"...**Foxy...what are you doing?**"

The captain immediately stops laughing as his eyes go wide and looks behind him where the source of the voice came from. He sees his longtime, distant friend Freddy Fazbear standing in the space of the left side door looking down on him with a questioning glare. Bonnie is looking over Freddy, struggling to get a better view of what was going on.

"Yeah, what gives? You're not supposed to be out of your cove, ya know!"

If Foxy was a human, he would be sweating bullets as his face would turn into a shade of lavender.

"Err- I-I can explain, mateys-"

"Explain what, Foxy?"

Chica suddenly appeared from the right side of the door space, looking quite confused of what was going on. She looked all around in the guard room before quietly stepping in to look down at Foxy.

"And...what is that?! *GASP* Is that...no that's-"

"It!-It be just another suit I found, I swear on me mother's ship bottle!"

"I wasn't manufactured yesterday Foxy. I remember that face from the other morning. That's the second endo-skeleton that appeared along with the first...odd one."

"Please Freddy, t'is not another-...Wait, there be another one?"

"Well yeah! The same one that made me look like I had a wedgie!"

"Bonnie, you need to let that go sooner or later..."

Chica giggles at Freddy's comment.

"Well I just can't Freddy, ALRIGHT?!"

"And for the love of Freddy Funtime, lower your voice, will you? You act like someone took your carrots away."

"I. DON'T. EVEN. EAT!...I _CAN'T _EVEN EAT!"

"Heehee! Yeah Bonnie! Inside voices would be appreciated!"

"Oh, go lay an egg and add it to your pizzas, woman!"

"_**Excuse me!?**_"

"Enough already!..._*Sigh*..._Now then, Foxy?"

Foxy quickly stands up and anxiously tries to persuade Freddy's unjustified intentions to being to extreme.

"Freddy! I know ye don't exactly trust me ever since...but ye gotta listen to me! This be me matey from long ago!"

"Your friend?...so you know this endo-skeleton from before?"

"He be no endo, Freddy! He be like the humans from the day! Just look at em'!"

"Foxy, you know the rules. Anything that's here after dark besides us is considered an endo-skeleton. And you know what we do with them to make them better..."

"Argh! Ye be stubborn as a grubbin' bull!"

Foxy leans down to move Mike over so that he's laying down on his backside. He starting to wonder why Mike still hasn't moved yet. Still shocked stiff? Him snapping out of it would surely make his claims believable. **(Then again, Mike would just faint again ****from upon seeing them.)** Foxy looks back up at Freddy.

"Does this look like an endo t' ye?!"

Even upon analyzing the facial features of Mike, he still was not convinced to be a normal human like they see in the daytime.

"Ya know, Freddy, as much as I hate to admit it, I think Foxy actually has a point for once."

"Y-yeah, Foxy's..._probably_...right! This one doesn't look anything like the others in the supply room. Maybe we should listen to him.

Freddy folds his arms over each other.

"Foxy, listen to me. My words are final when it comes to the protocols of the Pizzeria. Now, I want you to take this one to the supply room and get him a new suit. By then when he's turned on, he can tell us the reason why he's moving around. After that, I want you to head back to your cove, understand?"

Foxy looks sternly at Freddy for a few seconds before looking down at Mike's face. He was sleeping soundly without a single snore. Foxy expression went serious when he looked back to Freddy. He tighten in left hand into a fist.

"Freddy, I respect ye more than anyone who I ever met in me time as a swashbuckler. But there be some orders me tail has to put down on. And that be one of em'. I ain't gunna stuff me matey!"

Freddy glares at his untrustworthy companion as he unfolds his arms and loosely moves them to his sides with his fists tightened.

"I am giving you an order, Foxy..."

"And I be choosing not follow it!"

Foxy gets to ready himself with his fists up as if he may have to fight his friend for a friend. Freddy looks at him unfazed but knows that he must do anything to keep the rules in check...even it means...

"Ooooooooh, this gon be good! Yo Chica! Where's the camcorder?"

"Are you kidding me?! We have to stop this!"

Chica hurriedly runs over to intervene in the pathway of Freddy and Foxy. The intensity in the small guard room can be felt as both of their eyes had gone pitched-black with white pupils in the showcasing stare down.

"Freddy!, Foxy!, Please! Stop this! The discord between the two of you have gone long enough! Can't you guys just make up over some Pizza?"

"Stay out of this, Chica. You parts might get broken if you're in the way."

"No Freddy!"

The only thing Chica really hated seeing other than her kitchen tools being misused were her friends fighting with other. She would always try to do her best to stop the conflict but it never seems to work. Bonnie rushes over to pull Chica away to the sidelines with him. She struggles to be set free from his grasp.

"C'mon girl, you don't wanna get involved in this..."

"N-no! Let me go! Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria is a place for fun and imagination! There's no fighting at all!"

"Heh, yo Foxy, yo know, you're seriously gonna regret making this choice!"

"Worry about the lass and keep ye mouth shut!"

"He's right Foxy, you **WILL** regret this decision..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*<strong>

The buzzer sound that was vibrating throughout the airspace of the guard office was coming from the tablet on the office chair. The 4 animatronics turned their surprised heads to see that the time "6:00am" in big letter format was blinking on the screen...The night shift was over.

"Aww what?! Man, I wanted to see some action!"

"Hmp...Bonnie! Chica! To your positions on the stage!"

"B-but-"

"And I mean **now**..."

"C'mon Chica, back to the boring routine..."

Bonnie escorts Chica out of the guard room. She looks back with a worried concern at the two disputing animatronics as she heads before being fully out of view with Bonnie.

Freddy stares back towards Foxy with his most serious expression.

"Do not think you're excused just because it's the time for us...We will take this matter at another time. For now, head back to your quarters this instant."

Freddy begins to walk out of the guard room. Before he could exit...

"Wait! What about the laddie?! You still want him stuffed?"

Freddy remains silent for a few seconds before replying without turning his head.

"I will deal with that another time by myself. If you won't do it, then I will..."

And with that, Freddy walks out and heads to return to the stage to get into his usual position. Foxy face turns to sorrowful expression with his ears down in emphasis. He squats down once more to Mike before stuffing a small object into his pocket.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, matey. I'm sorry ye had to see that. But don't worry, next time when ye ain't surprised stiff, you and me both can explain everything! Until next time!"

Foxy stands up and heads out of the guard room to return to his homely cove.

"_Argh...But t' other endo Freddy said before...could there be another human..."_

Standing in front of his cove before entering, Foxy noticed a broken dent in a wall near his cove. Leaving bits and bits of the plasterboard from the interior on the floor.

"**...or be another night guard?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath-<strong>

Mike slowly opened his eyes to seeing looking up at the ceiling. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting contrast as he looked around. He also realized that he was sitting uncomfortable in a chair...

"Back from the dead, huh?"

He recognized the voice as he heard it from this left. He slowly leaned his torso up to see his one annoying friend in the world sucking on a small lollipop. He knows that spiky bed hair and dark, laid back, demeanor anywhere.

"Billy, you son of a stork..."

"Hey! I told you I had somewhere to be, didn't I? And you forgot to get me a Pizza! You had ONE damn job Mike. And I'm not including the night shift!"

He pouts at the last comment. Mike then noticed looking at Billy more carefully he noticed that...there were bruises on various places on his entire skin. There were even hospital-like bandages on his legs and arms. He looked as though he's been through a train wreck!

"Wait...What...What the hell happened to YOU?!"

"Oh...um...just some accidents with skateboarding..."

Even though just brushing it off aside calmly without a care, Mike could definitely tell he was lying about those bruises in some skateboarding accident...Where did go last night? What did he do exactly?...

"...Right...so where am I?"

Mike began to look around to get a clearer perception of his location. It looks like...

"You're in Mr. Fazbear's office. I came in a few minutes after 6 to check up on you to see if you were crying to yourself. But I found you unconscious on the floor in the guard room. I told you not to faint like a nanny, dude. That's how they'll easily get you. I could say to Mr. Fazbear that you were sleeping on the job, but you're lucky I'm in a mood not to care right now."

He puts on a cat like grin after that. Leaving Mike aggravated as much as it is.

"Just shut up and help me get up."

Billy walks over to help Mike slowly onto his feet.

"Sooooooo, you remember anything from last night that I should know of?"

"Well other than me having anxiety throughout the whole course, seeing some messed up hallucinations that scared me shitless, and hearing a god-awful scream as if it came from Satan's domain, I'd say there's not anything of your interest to know about."

"See I told you it was easy!"

"IT WAS NOT EASY, CRAP FOR BRAINS! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU!"

Billy puts on a sneakily expression.

"!, Ah HA! You actually appreciate my help, don't you?"

Mike was too worked up to even reply to that. He shrugged it off by averting away from Billy. Suddenly , the door in Mr. Fazbear's office opens. Coming in was the owner and Boss himself.

"Looks like you're awake yourself, eh Michael?"

"Uhh, I can explain..."

"I understand, it ain't easy adjusting to a new sleep schedule, isn't it?"

"No it is not sir."

"Well, tonight will be your final night, for this week. You'll get your $120 paycheck next morning."

"_I still can't believe it's fucking 120 a week..."_

"Same goes to your friend for his $60 paycheck. Next morning."

"Sweet!"

"By the way Mr. Fazbear...why does it smell like...newly refurbished paint?"

"Oh that. Well for some odd reason, we noticed that there were more dents in some of the walls of my Pizzeria. I hired some people to fix that. I'm starting to think the robots are going a bit angsty at night. I'm having my technicians check them out today. Well anyways, I got a lot of paper to get to, SO MOVE IT OUT."

Billy and Mike walk out of Mr. Fazbear's office and leaving with a hard shut on the door. Billy and Mike look around to see the Pizzeria full packed with kids and adults enjoying at their own pace with everything. They also noticed a few painters working on the dents that Mr. Fazbear mentioned. Mike looked at Billy with an annoyed glare. Billy replies back with a shrug.

"Well the fun was worth it, and it wasn't my fault Bonbon decided to chase me around."

"Probably wouldn't have happened if you just stayed in the office..."

"It's the way it goes, Mikey, it's the way it goes...Welp, I gotta head to school. See ya, tonight!"

Mike watches as Billy puts on his headphones to listen to music as he walks out of the Pizzeria. Mike sighs as he puts his hands into his pockets...Suddenly, he felt something in one of his pockets. He pulls the object out to see what it was.

"**A compass?"**

* * *

><p><strong>-And that wraps things up for now. Just to let you patiently waiting viewers to know that I usually update on the weekends. I am a junior in high school so of course, I have my limits to my time when to work on the next chapters of Nightly Times. Next chapter will finally feature the funny, introductory showcase between the night guards and the animatronics. Watch as Mike will finally come out of his scared empty shell to finally join with Billy to meet the Fazbear crew! And who knows, maybe it won't actually be so "bad" as he thought. On a side note, for those of you "guest" viewers manually waiting for new chapters (yes, you too "wolf".) should think about creating an account. You don't have to purposely create one to ONLY make fanfiction. You just make one to follow stories and when a new chapter is uploaded. Like for one of mine for example. It's YOUR account, do whatever you want...As always, remember to leave a polite criticism in a review as they not only improve my literature skills but also give me motivation and inspiration to finally update the story. Sayonara!<strong>

**-AMP**


	6. Encounter

**Thursday**

**Local ****Convenience**** Store**

** 4:00pm**

Things were just as normal as they were until tonight. And if define "Normal" to Mike Schmidt, it means no "work-friend-causing-trouble-for-you-as you-get-another-coffee". Mike already told Billy to keep it low with the music this time since it will just be a quick to get his beverage in and out of the store.

Mike converses with the clerk, reassuring him that there won't be any loud "disturbances to him or his other customers. The clerk felt a bit bit unconvinced while looking over to Billy searching a for something to buy, but he finally came to understand.

"If you say so...but if I hear another stupid Metallica song, him AND you will be prohibited from entering the store for a long time bro!"

"Wait, me?! Why am I included in that punishment? It was my frie-...that punk's fault for blasting music!"

"If you're with that guy, you're also responsible for any rudely misbehavior. Rules of the store, now what do you want, bro?"

"Ugh...coffee again."

While waiting for his morning drink, Billy was having a troubling time picking from a variety of snacks from an aisle. Frustrated, he ruffles his hair into a bunched mess.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have spent most of my money on those lollipops yesterday! I only got enough for one snack...eh, whatever."

Billy takes the item he wants and brings it over to the counter. After a simple exchange of money, he heads out to the door exit.

"Mike, I'll wait for you outside."

"Uh, huh...Hmm..."

Mike found a particular section in the newspaper presenting information on global stock prices. Looking through, his eyes passing by different rates and values, he comes across the stats for _Fazbear Entertainment._

"Looks like they're a bit below the average right now. They better hope it improves in the future otherwise..."

"Your coffee's done bro. Here you go."

"Oh, thanks."

Mike takes it and pays the money. He walks out of the convenience store and looks around for Billy. He spots him a bit down on the sidewalk practicing some ollies on his skateboard. Mike had to admit, he was really good with that thing of his.

"Alright Billy, let's go."

"Oh finally..."

Billy jumps off and picks up his skateboard. He then moves forward to catch up walking by Mike by the same pace. After a minute of quietly walking through town, Mike finally picks up to say something.

"Nice moves back there, you really are good with a skateboard."

"...Well, ya know, it's one of my favorite hobbies."

"***Sip* **Reminds me now of _that _incident...***Sip***"

"Oh yeah...well that's in the past now, right?...Oh!"

"Yeah?"

"For tonight when we talk to **them**, can you at least TRY to keep your cool?"

"Y-you still want us to talk with them face to face?! Billy, I already told you!"

"Oh come on! How else are we gonna let them know that we're not endo-skeletons?"

"It sounds like a really bad idea to me. What if they turn on us when we even try?"

Billy abruptly stops walking, having a expressionless demeanor as he looks down. Following was Mike to also stop to turn and look at him with a questioning expression.

"...I...can probably get us out if we're in that situation...We just need to convince them we're just like the humans they see during the day...Think about it...It would make the job EASIER for you, wouldn't it?"

"I...I just...Agghh, _fine_, but if so much as someone like Bonnie even POKES me, I'll be oughta there, wait until 6 for you to come out, then I'll can **ring your neck for convincing me to go to them!**"

"Okay, okay...You know, just be lucky you found someone like me to help you..."

"Actually, If I recall, you signed up for this on your OWN behalf?"

"I want some money too, dude."

They start to continue walking again, each of them thinking with different viewpoints of how things might go down for tonight's shift. Mike then remembers something he got suspiciously in his pocket. In fact, he remembered he still has it with him even now. He's been thinking since this morning where he acquired it. He pulls it out and examines it, soon leading Billy to notice the item Mike was examining.

"Huh? What's that?...Is that a..."

"It's a _compass_...I found it in my pocket this morning, soon after you left the Pizzeria. I don't know how or when it got there...but something about it feels...**reminiscing**...-Ouuuuch!"

"? Let me guess, migraines? Get some painkillers or something for that."

"Eugh...I know..."

Mike puts the compass trinket back into his pocket.

"But in any case, you think you'll be okay tonight?"

"Yeah!...yeah...I'll be fine..."

Even while saying that, Mike's thoughts were far from being same as his words.

"_Like hell I will...Dealing with this creepiness and suspense will soon be the end of Mike Schmidt!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

** Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

**1:00****am**

There was bleak silence in the dark of the Pizzeria as always at night. And it would also be soon that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica would soon awaken from their inactive state. Over in Pirate's Cove was one worried little fox thinking about his young friend's fate.

Foxy was twisting with his hook a bit as he sat in the dark space of his cove. He was rather lonely most of the time. Freddy still hasn't forgiven him, Bonnie doesn't trust him, and Chica, well...she was indifferent. After what happened last night, Freddy would be sure to give Foxy a punishment. But he didn't care, he finally met his first mate in the longest while and now his so-called "friend" wants to put him in a suit? Foxy is the only one who seems to know that a human dies when their stuffed into those spare parts. However, Freddy doesn't believe that since in his case, "_Endo-skeletons can not feel any form of physical pain." _It's all just so frustrating!

"Yarr, what ever happened to t' good o'l days?..."

But now Foxy had one main priority now: until the day he's scrapped into parts, he was going to protect his friend at all cost. Even if it meant defying his former friend. Foxy came to the idea of checking to see if Mike was still in his office. Maybe switching to the day shift would have been a slow process. Until he's working in the day, he should try to keep the others away for as long as possible.

"I reckon I do that. 'Tis settled then!"

"Foxy. Foxy the Pirate. I want you to come out here."

A familiar voice coming from outside the cove, alarmed the determined fox. Foxy recognized it as Freddy's voice. Silence goes by until Freddy speaks up again.

"I'm not gonna say it again. Come out of there!"

Looks like Foxy's punishment is coming sooner than he thought. Foxy slowly went over to unveil the curtains of his cove to find Freddy with a serious glare. Looking behind him, he spots Bonnie and Chica both watching of how things were going to go from here on.

"You and I are going to have a small chat about **obedience**."

"Aye, I figured we might have somethin' like 'tis but ye just don't seem to understand me beliefs!"

"The bottom line is that the Fazbear rules are ultimately the final say in everything."

Suddenly, out of nowhere things began to shake a bit. The lights of the hub area suddenly turned on making things better to see all of a sudden, well for a human of course. The four of them looked up, noticing the ceiling was slowly started to expose a large gaping circular hole. From this hole can be heard distant banging a small scream. They start to get louder, leading to realize whatever is in there was about to...

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

***THUD***

Two unrecognizable things came out. They landed right on top of Bonnie Bunny. Once the smoke cleared Freddy and Foxy looked at what landed on their ill-tempered friend with wide eyes while Chica gasped.

"Owwwww! I think I broke my SHIN!"

"Iiiiiteeeeeee! Did NOT expect that!"

"Why would you press that damn button I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO?"

"I was too curious, Mike! Give me a break!"

"I swear, I'll never invite you to a casino...Now where are-...!...B-B—BB-Billy!"

Mike immediately motioned to behind Billy, pointing toward the animatronics in front of them.

"Huuuuuh?...OH! Hey! What's up, Fredbear? Good to meet ya, again!"

Freddy, too shocked and bewildered didn't even respond as he just stares with wide eyes.

"Chica! Lovely as always! And...say where's the Bonster? Don't tell me he's raging somewhere else!"

Mike looking down then realized.

"Uh...you might wanna look down to know that..."

"AAAAAGHH! GET OFF ME!"

The two jumped off opposite ways, letting the angry bunny up on to his furry feet. Bonnie walked backwards to get a glimpse of what exactly fell on top of him. The first one he noticed would be the one who has been making a mockery of his bunny pride. He eyes went pitched black with white pupils when he spotted Billy.

"Oh, so you came back for Round 3, HUH? Well you're not getting away from me this-"

"Wait Bonnie!, wait!"

Just in time, Chica quickly pulled Bonnie away to the side.

"Let Freddy handle this, he'll know what to do."

"Daahh! C'mon! Let me at 'em! Just one punch in the gut, at least!"

"Violence is never the answer!"

Foxy was just watching all of what transpired from his cove. If he could, he would have the biggest sweatdrop right now.

"Errm...Mikey? Mikey, me boy, is that you?"

Mike peered over to look at Foxy. He eyes slowly widened as he saw him, clear in sight.

"Foxy?...It is you..."

Billy looked over to where Mike was looking to see the animatronic worn-out red fox.

"_...So...that's Foxy? Foxy the Pirate?...Decent looking...How come I never saw him?"_

Mike's face suddenly turned into an expression of utter excitement.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT REALLY IS YOU! THE DARKNESS WASN'T DECEIVING MY EYES WHEN I SAW YOU ON THE TABLET!"

Mike begins to shake Billy by his shoulders, leaving off Billy shook up. Mike was starting to get nostalgic all over.

"IT'S HIM, BILLY! THAT'S MY HERO! MY CHILDHOOD HERO! HAHA, YES! FUCKING A!"

The gang was too stunned to even call-out Mike's cursing. One of the big no-no's at Freddy's Pizzeria.

Getting his composure from being jiggled up so fast, Billy looks at Foxy once more who was now coming toward Mike.

"Argh! Gift me an old Fazbear hug, ye scallywag! Har Har!"

The two bond in a warm hug. Even though it would be weird to hug an animatronic to any general person, Mike didn't care. He was grateful to be in this moment...

it soon became an awkward silence as the hug prolonged for so long. Bonnie having a real **WTF** face and Chica started to look around in the airspace, feeling the awkwardness while Billy started to scratch his back hair with a small sweatdrop.

"Aaaaaaannyyyyyyyytiiiiiiiiiimeeeee, now?"

The two rejoiced friends, broke out of their hug, smiling happily at each other. Suddenly, after a while of being confused, Freddy finally spoke up.

"Foxy...You...You know him? That...endo-skeleton?"

"Argh! For t' last time, Freddy...He be no endo..."

Foxy turns around fully toward Freddy with a sure-fired expression.

**"He be me first mate!"**


End file.
